1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumining device that enables a user to cast light according to his or her sight in a hand-free manner, i.e., the user can do other things with both hands while maneuvering the illumining device.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 11, there is a conventional lamp 1, and a lamp-installing device 2 includes a base 11, a band 12 and a lock 13. The base 11 includes a first side and a second side. The lamp 1 can be installed on and removed from the first side of the base 11. The band 12 is installed on the second side of the base 11. The band 12 forms a loop with a size that can be adjusted in a range. The band 12 can be tied to a bicycle. Thus, the lamp 1 can be installed on the bicycle in order to light up a rider's way in the dark. The lock 13 can lock the band 12 in order to retain the size of the loop formed by the band 12. Thus, the lamp 1 is firmly installed on the bicycle.
The present invention is intended to improve the above-mentioned lamp-installing device.